Since the improved development of the manufacture of the liquid crystal display device, three-dimensional (3D) liquid crystal display (LCD) devices have become the next mainstream of the LCD industry. The 3D LCD device includes a glasses type and a naked eye type. The glasses type 3D LCD device requires the user to wear a pair of specific 3D glasses when watching images. Without wearing the 3D glasses, the image seen on the 3D LCD device is fuzzy. Since the glasses type 3D LCD device requires 3D glasses to see the 3D effect, it is inconvenient and market penetration is low. The naked eye type is more convenient to satisfy the requirement thereof. The naked eye type display technique includes a barrier manner and a lens manner. The technology theory of the barrier manner in the naked eye type 3D display technique is to block the image for the left eye being seen in the right eye, and also block the image for the right eye being seen in the left eye in order to perform the naked eye type 3D display effect. In addition, the barrier manner of the naked eye type in the 3D display further includes a fixed barrier way and an LC barrier way. The LC barrier way is to control an LC electrode voltage to perform a blocking effect on the LC layer, and the switch between 2D mode and 3D mode is performed by either applying the voltage or not. FIG. 1A is a view of a conventional 3D LCD device implementing the LC barrier way. As shown in FIG. 1A, in the 3D LCD device 10A with an LCD barrier, an LCD barrier 104A is disposed on the LCD panel 102A. The switch between transparent and opaque is performed by the LC barrier 104A to achieve the 3D LCD display result. When the user's eyes are moving, a Charge-Coupled Device (CCD) detects a change of movement in the user's eyes in order to vary the electrode voltage so as to perform the switch between transparent and opaque. Therefore, the proper image can be seen by the left and right eye when the user's eyes are moving.
In a normal situation, no more than half of the image resolution of a 3D image can be seen by the LC barrier manner of the 3D display. In order to achieve full image resolution of the 3D effect, a time-multiplex manner is implemented and the inversion of the signal for the left and right eye on the LC barrier and the pixels is dynamically adjusted to perform watching all pixel images by single eye. Therefore, full image resolution of the 3D effect can be achieved. FIG. 1B is a view illustrating the frame changing of the 3D LCD device implementing the LC barrier way. As shown in FIG. 1B, when the LC barrier is in a dynamic switching period and one frame is changed once per time, the pixels in the image of the left and right eye change one frame once per time.
FIG. 1C is a view of a conventional lens manner of the naked eye type 3D LCD device. As shown in FIG. 1C, in this 3D LCD device 10C, a LC lens layer 104C is disposed on the LCD panel 102C to perform the 3D LCD effect. The display theory of the LC lens manner of the naked eye type 3D display is to apply voltage to the electrode of the LC lens layer 104C to perform a specific LC guiding in the LC lens layer 104C and the lens condensing in lens. The signal for the left and right eye in a single lens can be transmitted to the left and right eye by the lens to perform the 3D display effect. The switch between 2D mode and 3D mode can also be performed by applying voltage to the electrode of the LC lens layer 104C. The LC lens layer 104C can also be implemented with an eye-tracking system. When the user's eyes are moving, the movement information is detected in accordance with the position of the user's eyes to determine which voltage is applied to a different position of the LC lens layer. The corresponding variation of the pixels is also implemented to receive the proper image for the left and right eye.
However, for the 3D LC thin layer of the foregoing naked eye type in the voltage-applied dynamic switching period, since the response time of the LC is not fast enough, an obvious optical variation can be seen during viewing (due to the LC switching is too slow). For example, in a human eye detecting system, when the position of the user's eyes is changed, an image shaking problem can be found. In a full resolution time-multiplex of the naked eye type 3D display, since the response time of the LC is not fast enough, critical 3D crosstalk and image shaking are detected. The response time of the LC is related to a viscosity coefficient. When the viscosity coefficient is larger, the response time is slower. In addition, the viscosity coefficient is related to the temperature. When the temperature is lower, the viscosity coefficient is larger. When the temperature is lower and the viscosity coefficient is larger, the response time is slower and the 3D effect is worse. On the other hand, when the temperature is higher, the viscosity coefficient is smaller and the response time of the LC is faster and the 3D effect is better.
Therefore, when the external temperature is reduced, the response time of the LC in the above mentioned 3D display technique becomes slower and the 3D effect becomes worse. Even at room temperature, the response time of the LC is not fast enough, advance modifications and applications for the naked eye type of the 3D display effect are certainly affected. Accordingly, a need has arisen to design a naked eye manner of the 3D device to speed up the response time of the LC so as to improve the 3D display effect.